101 Ways to Confess
by Full Shadow Alchemist
Summary: 101 HitsuHina oneshots all focusing on how one can confess their feelings. Always open for suggestions.
1. Write a Letter

A/N: Just something I wanted to try

**A/N: Just something I wanted to try. Not to mention I haven't seen anyone do this yet so…**

**101 Ways to Confess**

1. Write a letter

"OH Hinamori-chan! Are you here?"

The younger girl jolted awake as Matsumoto bounced into her office. She honestly hoped the woman hadn't seen her asleep on duty.

"Don't worry about it Hinamori-chan! I sleep on the job all the time!" The tenth's lieutenant grinned down at her and Momo groaned. Just wonderful. Though she liked her as a friend she certainly didn't want to grow up to be like her.

"Forget about that! We have a serious issue at hand here! How do you plan on confessing to captain?"

"Ah jeez….I don't know! I've thought about it for days now but I can't come up with a decent plan!" she wailed pitifully.

"That's okay Mo-chan! I figured this might happen. So earlier today I popped over to Nemu's place and picked up this." Matsumoto reached in and groped around her pocket for a minute before pulling out what looked like a watch.

"What is that Rangiku-san?" She looked at it curiously. "It sort of reminds me of that clock on a wrist Rukia-san brought back with her from the world of the living."

"It's something like that. This handy little thing checks out all the possible outcomes of an event. So we're going to try this thing out." She instantly started to press buttons and doubts began to form.

"Rangiku-san, has this thing even been tested yet?"

Suddenly, a giant vortex appeared and whisked the two women away.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Momo sat at her desk and rubbed her temples. What was she to do?

It had been a sudden thing, without warning, without notice it had crept up on her. She had fallen in love with her best friend and there was no turning back.

Even more painful, though, was that stupid pain in her chest when she was with him and not allowed to touch. It was pitiful how shy she was to just relieve herself of the pain and him of his ignorance.

She wondered faintly if writing in her journal would get rid of it…

Something clicked. If she couldn't face him, shouldn't she just write it out?

Gleefully, she pulled a blank piece of paper out of her drawer and scribbled a few short sentences out. She called for her third seat.

"Yes, ma'am?

"Could you deliver this to the tenth's captain? Please?"

"Certainly, but why so urgent? Misplaced paperwork?"

"More like misplaced emotions. It's just for my peace of mind."

"…I'll deliver this quickly." He smiled to himself as he walked out. It's about time…

()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_Knock knock._

"Who's there?"

"A messenger from division five?"

The door flew open second later and there stood an annoyed Matsumoto.

"WRONG ANSWER!"

He sweat dropped. This had been going on for weeks…

"I-I have a message for Captain Hitsugaya…is he here?"

"Yes I am. Now what is it?" internally the third seat shook his head. His vice-captain had odd tastes…

"I have a message for you, sir, from lieutenant Hinamori."

"Very well then. Where is it?"

"Here…"

"Is that all?"

"Yes sir…"

"Then you may leave."

"O-okay…"

Hitsugaya opened the letter as he sat down .as he drank his tea he read the letter, and respectively chocked.

"Something wrong captain?" Matsumoto looked at him doubtfully.

"No…nothing at all." He smiled to himself and wrote a quick reply letter.

"Matsumoto, deliver this letter to Hinamori without reading it and you won't have to do paperwork for a week."

"Can do!" and she was gone.

Upon receiving the letter Momo quite literally, bounced off the walls in ecstasy.

()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_Dear Hitsugaya-kun,_

_Just throwing it out there. I really, really like you. Scratch that. I love you._

_Momo Hinamori_

()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_Dear Hinamori,_

_Right back at you_

_Hitsugaya-__**taicho**_

()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Well? What do you think?" Matsumoto beamed at her friend.

"I like this invention. But I would never confess to Hitsugaya-kun like that!" Matsumoto scowled.

"Fine then. We'll find another way." With that, they were whisked into another possibility.

()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**A/N: Probably a bad idea to start another story when I already have two I should be attending to. Oh well.**

**Reviews?**


	2. Use a Different Language

A/N: Enjoy the fluff

**A/N: Enjoy the fluff.**

**Use a ****Different Language**

Today was _the_ day.

She was going to say it.

If only a little differently than what most expected.

Momo Hinamori was a shy girl. Optimistic, care free, and kind, but still shy. So shy, in fact, that she couldn't bring herself to tell even the closest of friends about a hard day out fighting Hollows. Is she got hurt, and then she would try and keep it to herself to insure nobody worried. But it didn't matter; someone always wound up founding out.

Everybody knew that.

What nobody knew was that she was fluent in most of Earth's tongues. She could speak eighteen different languages fluently, switching between them as easily as creating a beautiful display of reiatsu lights – well, for her anyways.

This comes in handy, especially for writing in her diary (she used Arabic), passing notes from one of her subordinate lovers to the next (she would burn the original and rewrite the it in a second language they know) and bugging friends (she would speak in Japanese, switch quickly to Hebrew, and something Japanese like, and back, just to spite them. When they tried to look up what she said, it wouldn't be there.).

Best of all, now besides kido, she could outmatch Hitsugaya in something.

"Hiya, Toshiro! Lovely day isn't it? Too lovely to spend indoors, wouldn't you agree? Why don't you take the day off and spend it with me? What do you say?" She had burst into the tenth's office and found Hitsugaya alone.

He didn't miss a beat.

"Its Captain Hitsugaya, I don't like warm weather, and I have work to do." She pouted childishly at his response. Fine. If he was going to be stubborn, she was going to be stubborn.

"Fine! Ti amo, Shiro-chan! See you!" She lept out of the office, blushing furiously at what she just said. Not that he'd understand…. (Italian)

"Ti amo? What does that mean?" Poor Hitsugaya couldn't even be bothered to correct her, he was so confused.

The next day….

"Hi Hitsugaya-kun! Want to-"

"No."

"Fine. Ik hou van jou, Hitsugaya-kun. Bye bye." (Dutch)

"Hold on a second! What did you just…" he ran out into the hall, but she was gone.

"…say...?"

The next day….

"Good day to you, Hitsugaya-sama! I praise thee and all thy mighty power, Hitsugaya-sama! Please, great Hitsugaya-sama, grant my prayers and go out with me!"

Silence.

"…To a picnic!" She quickly added. Geez, that was close…

"Drop the crap, Hinamori, and get off your knees." He watched her as she got up and brushed herself off, and then asked, "Well?"

"Well what?" She asked, all innocence.

"What do you want?"

"Come outside already."

"No."

"Mahal kita." (Filipino)

The silence lasted a good minute before she left with a "Bye."

"Why didn't I say anything?" Hitsugaya banged his head against his desk a few times, followed by an annoyed moan.

The next day…..

"Bonjour Toshiro!" He looked up at the older girl, slightly annoyed. Now was she going to start talking in French?

"Comment vas-tu? Ca va tres bien!" She was speaking rapidly now, so he could barely understand her. Not that he had any clue to begin with.

"Veux sortir avec moi? C'est agréable à." She grinned at him. Did she ask him a question?

"Umm…sure?" He realized a second later that saying yes when you have no idea what the question is is a very bad idea.

"Terrific! Allons!" She dragged him out of his chair and pulled out of the building. He had no idea where they were going, or what she was saying.

"Je pensais d'un pique-nique, mais puisque vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que je dis, vous devriez choisir. Il est seulement juste, non?" She smiled brightly down at him, and he could only smile in return.

"Where do you want to go?" Ah. Thank the gods, she was speaking Japanese again.

"I don't know. You can choose." Fine. He can take the day off. It's been too long since they had time to spend together anyways. May as well enjoy it.

"To the picnic, then!" She giggled, and he smiled whenever she wasn't looking.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….....

"Shiro-chan…" She glanced over at him, and he opened an eye to peer out at her.

"What is it?" She seemed really nervous. And whenevr she got nervous, she would stutter, or otherwise start talking in another tongue.

Oh, gods. Not again.

"Vil du elske mig?" (Danish) The language sounded awfully scratchy at the moment. Maybe it was the accent. Maybe it was her.

"I wouldn't know. I don't know what you're saying." She seemed to be saddened by this, but somehow….expecting it.

"Miluji tě. Vždy." (Czech) She pecked him lightly on the cheek, and left.

It was a relief to keep saying that. In front of him. For him. And she would continue so, until he finally understood her thoughts.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Today is _the_ day.

She is going to just say it, the same words but once again, differently.

Again.

"Jeg elsker deg!" She didn't even bother greeting him.

He looks at her, startled. "Is that it?" He asks.

She freezes. He didn't really know what she just said…did he?

"You didn't really think I thought the same, did you? Matsumoto was right for once. Geez, now I owe her…." During the time he had started talking, he had stood up and begun to walk towards her. She backed up catiously, only to find her back against the wall.

"Jeg elsker deg."

Time froze. All she could hear were those three words, all she could see was his beautiful eyes, and all she could taste was his sweet saliva as he kissed her.

"Say, Shiro-chan…" She murmured against his teeth.

"Yes?"

"How come you know Norwegian?"

**A/N: Lol. So, I put the languages she spoke in brackets. The only one with lengthy dialogue is French, because I'm pretty good at reading and writing it. Just can't pronounce a word to save my life.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Inspiration: When I wasn't really paying attention during French class.**


	3. Cross the Line

**A/N: Hi! Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. I guess I owe you all translations….**

**Ti amo, Ik hou van jou****, Mahal kita**, **Jeg elsker deg = I love you.**

**Vil du elske mig = Do you love me?**

**Miluji tě. Vždy. = I love you. Always.**

**Comment vas-tu? Ca v****a tres bien! ****Veux sortir avec moi? C'est agréable à. ****Terrific! Allons! ****Je pensais d'un pique-nique, mais puisque vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que je dis, vous devriez choisir. Il est seulement juste, non? = How are you? I'm doing great! Will you come out with me? It's nice out. Terrific! Let's go! I was thinking a picnic, but since you have no idea what I am saying, you can choose. It's only fair, right?**

**Please note: The French was a rough translation. Translating literally will get you something different entirely. To see for yourself, use Google Translate. **

**To the chapter! Away! (Flys to Neverland….)**

Method Three: Cross the line

It was supposed to be a simple holiday.

Head captain had actually let the heads of squads five through ten rest at a hot springs once the war had ended as a job well done. He couldn't send everybody, since there were still Arrancars and Hollows wandering around. Those captains and lieutenants left behind would travel there when the others got back.

There were plenty of other people there. After all, we were in gigais. Other humans were there too. Although keeping to our little group of death gods was preferred, it would have been fine to ask help of the humans too.

Heck, all the other female lieutenants had warned me about this. Why hadn't I taken them seriously?

Well, I didn't actually believe them when they told me Toshiro loves me. But, hey, would you?

It's not that I don't mind being kissed by him. Oh no. he's far too good at that. I'm not giving him up over such a thing.

I just never expected it to begin with.

Should I stop and explain what it is that's going on?

_**Rewind ~ **_

"C'mon, Hinamori-chan! If you are going to make your move, you need protection!"

"H-hey! When I confess, we are _not_ doing _that_ right away!"

"Matsumoto-san is right, Hinamori-san. If you don't use this, there could be serious consequences."

"Not you too, Ise-san~!"

"Take it!"

"No!"

"Fine! You just see what will happen to you!"

"Nothing is going to happen!"

"That's what you think!"

Shrugging on a light jacket, Momo raced away from her friends and down along the beach. A firework extravaganza was set up for today, so she had no time to waste if she wanted to cross the bridge to the opposite island.

You could see the fireworks better there. Sure, she would be alone, but she's been doing her best to ensure no one else has to suffer on her account.

This would be a test of strength.

She crossed the bridge and looked along the path for a good viewing point, and found a lovely little nook by a boulder. Settling down, she checked the watch and her heart sank.

Twenty minutes to go.

There was only the sea and her. At least, so she thought.

Light footsteps could be heard crunching the foliage underneath as he approached.

"What are you doing, Hinamori? Coming out here all alone, that's not like you."

Hitsugaya certainly looked different in human clothes. Wow. He looked better, which is hard to believe if you love the guy anyways.

"I'm going to watch the fireworks from here. How'd you find me?"

"I know how you think. It's impossible to not know when you've known the person your whole afterlife." Peering at her from the corner of his eye, he made to sit down, but stopped as Momo stood up.

"What are yo-" he ceased talking as she found a tree branch and drew a line between the two.

"You stay on that side of the line, and I'll stay on this side!" she appeared to have a flushed appearance….huh, that's weird…..

"What are you, an elementary student?" But he honored her wishes and remained on his respective side.

They never found out the firework display was cancelled.

They had both long settled down, Hitsugaya already asleep. Momo shyly looked over at his sleeping form, and broke her own rule.

She crossed the line, slowly and carefully. She didn't want to ruin this perfect moment. She didn't look back, and gladly accepted the punishment for her bold actions.

...............................................................................

Looking back, I don't regret crossing that line.

_Yes, _Hitsugaya-kun was awake. And _yes_, I had kissed him. I had to ok? There was this demon possessing my body, and I couldn't fight back. It was telling me to do evil things with him while he slept, I'm telling you!

Or maybe, it was an angel. I'm not sure a demon would give the person it possesses to live happily as I am now.

Like I said before, I should have taken Rangiku-san's advice. Apparently, the tide had come in and completely covered the bridge, so we were stranded there until morning.

Wow, how I wish this would never end…

Did I ever tell you how great a kisser Toshiro is?

**A/N: ….meh. Not terribly impressed with this, but hey, its done, one less one-shot to do.**

**Thanks unformidable trust, CallMeNicole, shirochanxmomo1220, Sunset Rainbow, and CS for reviewing. **

**(Oh wow CS! I didn't think I'd find you reviewing other stories too! Thank you so much! Chinese eh? That's so cool! I'd love to speak Chinese! I can diffidently see why it's hard to learn to read and write…lol. Still, that's sweet!)**

**A few announcements:**

**1) I am now a beta reader! Which means, if you have a fanfic you want to post on this sanctuary of a website, I can edit it for you, if you don't have the time to do it yourself. Sweet eh?**

**2) I apologize, but I will not be updating anything until mid December. I have to work on my REAL story so my friend can edit it over the break, and I'm swamped in homework anyways. Again, I'm sorry, but please be patient.**

**3) Ok,….anyone else who has read chapter 333 of Bleach been flailing around all night like me since it looks like Momo-chan is making a comeback? It's true! Use the link in my profile to look, doesn't that GREATLY RESEMBLE TOBIUME?! WEEEEE!!!! One problem if I'm right, though. Now she really CAN die. And believe me; I will actually cry if she does. **

**4) New theory of mine: Shinji and Momo beat up Aizen together. They deserve to more than anyone else, in my opinion.**

**5) Heehee…my last announcement is the same as Momo's division number! But if you haven't noticed, the review button has moved. It should be right under the text. It's big and green. Now, CLICK IT!! l l l l Those were arrows……maybe….**

**VVVV**


	4. Get Stuck on a Roof

A long, awkward silence passed between the two lieutenants. Matsumoto smiled innocently at Momo, but the younger was not impressed. In fact, her fingers were toying with her hilt threads rather menacingly…

Surrendering, Matsumoto sighed. Pulling out the small device, she cranked the rating back down to K+.

**Method 4: Get Stuck on a Roof**

"I can't believe you knocked the ladder down!" Hitsugaya fumed. "Who knows how long we'll be up here before someone comes near enough for shouting distance?"

"Eh, it isn't that bad you know. You're making it sound like the end of the world." Momo shook her head at him, but turned away awkwardly. She had invited him up here in hopes of watching the stars like when they were little, and had 'accidentally' kicked that ladder down so (he couldn't escape) she would have time to work out a way to say how she felt.

This was never going to happen if he didn't stop whining.

"If I did not know you better, I would say that you had knocked it down on purpose." He continued without looking at her. Momo winced.

"Indeed, if only you knew me better…" she barely whispered.

It seemed that he did not hear her, since the rambling never came to an end. The sun had set long ago by the time he finally fell silent, but Momo's guilt continued to eat away at her. _How stupid of me,_ she thought. _He has a lot of work to do, and not a lot of time to do it in. He has better things to do than waste time with me._

She already knew these self-deprecating facts were utter lies, but she couldn't help but feel terrible for wasting his time. He agreed to spend time with her whenever she wanted it, but…

"I'm sorry," she mumbled. Standing up without missing a beat, she made her way to the end of the roof. "Please forgive me. I shall make it so that I will never be a bother again."

"I-idiot! Don't jump off the roof!" Hitsugaya sweat-dropped and lunged forward. He grabbed the back of her shirt and tugged, so she landed unceremoniously on her behind. In a slight daze, Momo looked at her saviour quizzically. He sat back down beside her in a huff. "Don't be ridiculous. It was an accident, and I'm sure someone will come by any second now, so don't do anything dumb."

Momo bowed her head and they stayed like that for a while. A car drove by, but neither of them tried to flag it down.

"Hitsugaya-kun," Momo called out softly.

"Hm? What is it?" he asked.

"I kind of like you," she muttered.

"Is that so."

"Yup."

"…the feeling is mutual."

"Really?"

"R-really."

"Hitsugaya-kun."

"W-what?!"

"What? Aren't you supposed to give kisses to people you like?"

"Yes, but, but they need a warning of some kind!"

"Aren't surprises nice though?"

"…I suppose."

"…Hitsugaya-kun?"

"WHAT!"

"I'm kind of happy."

--

**And I'm a sap.**

**OPERATION GET-BACK-INTO-WRITING IS INITIALIZED. UPDATES WILL BE SLOW, BUT THEY WILL EXIST.**

**AUTHOR APOLOGIZES FOR LONG WAIT.**


	5. Using Music15

The two women exchanged a look. This time there was no excuse, no way for Matsumoto to justify the last one. Whether they were in the human world or the Seireitei, both Hitsugaya and Hinamori could have jumped down from that height.

No exceptions.

Without sparing any words between them, they turned back to the visions and watched the net one.

**Using the Art of Music:**

**Sabar**

The purchase was an unusual one.

Since their society was of a Japanese ethnicity, anything that wasn't Japanese or American in nature didn't really fit in. Well, at least, her subordinates were giving her weird looks. Not that the other lieutenants didn't get those looks either.

She just hoped it would work. Hitsugaya was unconventional, so he hopefully would appreciate the effort.

The Sabar was unusually expensive, and what with Urahara's overdone prices (curse you shipping!), Momo's pocket was feeling much lighter than when she had left. She even had had to stay there for a little longer and kill a few more Hollows just to meet the price demand.

Oh, it had better be worth it.

After some time, Hinamori reached the resident area of her squadron's headquarters. Her rooms were on the top floor, so she did her best not to think about it too much. Internally, the girl whimpered when she reached her section.

The stairs were larger than she remembered.

Hinamori wrapped her thin arms around the huge drum and lifted it. Superhuman strength helped, but not by much. Careful not to bump it or drop it, she carefully put it down at the top of the stairs to catch her breath and fish out her keys. Finally the door slid open, and she sidled the drum inside.

The next odd number of weeks would find the fifth division's vice captain skipping out on optional training sessions and offers to hang out with friends in favour of shutting herself in with Nemu with the twelfth division's super computer, supposedly looking at various YouTube and NicoNicoDouga videos and otherwise abusing their privileges as lieutenants of the Seireitei.

After that, sometimes at night a mysterious hollow sound reverberated through the stiff air, and once it gained a semblance of rhythm, was very addicting to listen to.

No one knew what it was for though.

Not even Captain Hitsugaya, who usually seemed to know her best.

On being questioned, he shrugged and said, "She'll tell you when she's ready. Leave Hinamori alone for now."

Forced to accept this as his final answer, they waited.

It happened on a Tuesday.

Hinamori slipped into Hitsugaya's office and after the usual berating, asked him to follow her back to her rooms to play him some music. With bated breath, Matsumoto skipped out on drinking (the horror!) to finally see what her colleague had been up to all this time.

The deep sounds of the drum echoed familiarly through the air once more, and when the song ended, the two people in the room exchanged a few words. Hinamori giggled. They remerged with light smiles dancing on their faces…deep smiles, like the echoes of the Sabar drum.

0.0.0

**UGH. NOT SATISFIED, BUT YOU GUYS PROBABLY DESERVE SOMETHING.**

**Well, truth be told, I'm spamming this joint to spread the word of a writing contest we're having in the Bleach fandom. I'll just copy and paste what I have in my profile:**

**Bleach Pairings Contest **

**Huh, guess we'll have a second round after all! Please sign up in the Season Two Interest Sheet!**

**In this contest, you will be given a week's worth of time and a pairing to write. The pairing can be anything from yaoi, yuri, het., Hueco Mundo, Soul Society, whatever. Anything at all! Love knows no bounds! ...Anyways, the oneshot will be posted and a five day voting period will follow. The person with the smallest number of votes is eliminated. This goes on until one author reigns triumphant over all!**

**It would be really awesome if everyone joined up, so please look into it and think about it!**

**Some info on the Sabar:**

"_The __**SABAR**__ is the most important drum in Northern Senegal. It is integral to the cultural traditions of the Wolof people, the largest ethnic group in the country. Among the Wolof, you rarely find a __**SABAR**__ drum played alone as a solo instrument. It is accompanied by the __**GORONG**__ and the __**M'BENG-M'BENG**__."_ http(colon, slash, slash) www (dot) sabar (dot) com (slash) africa (dot) html

**See you lata~!**


End file.
